Blossoms Return
by djdust71828
Summary: Hello there im a little new here but a really good artist stopped her really good story and i am here to continue it or attempt it at least. I will paste in the chapters she did make and then make more from there. ( The First 4 Chapters do not belong to me.)
1. Hello

Hello there im a little new here but a really good artist stopped her really good story and i am here to continue it or attempt it at least. I will paste in the chapters she did make and then make more from there.

( The First 4 Chapters do not belong to m **e.)**


	2. FlashBack

**Remember the first 4 chapters do NOT belong to me the rest do.**

Brick's POV

"...Blossom?"

I called out Blossom's name. It was completely dark. I couldn't see anything. I walked forward when suddenly, I saw a light. I went closer to it and there i saw Blossom. Laying on the floor with blood spilled everywhere. I went closer to her and fell on my knees. Tears started to fill my eyes.

"I...i don't want to hurt you anymore...Blossom..." I hiccuped.

I looked down at her. I place her on my lap. Then I saw her hand moved, trying to reach out to my face.

"Don't worry, Brick. You'll see me again soon." Blossom said, weakly as blood drooled out from her mouth.

She tried her best to get up from my lap. She kissed my cheek and fall back to my lap. I saw her inhaled her last breath, her eyes shut and soon enough, she already left this world. I was shocked for what I had done.

I looked down at my hands and saw blood. Blossom's blood. Getting more and more blood on my hands. I start to hyperventilate. All the things that had happened, me, killing Blossom! Memories run through my mind quickly.

I woke up from my dream. Huffing and Puffing. Sweat on my face. Eyes wide open. That nightmare startled me.

"*sigh* Thank god it was a dream," I said to myself.

I went to the bathroom, washed my face and quickly tug in myself to bed. I look at the clock. It showed 3am. Then i turn around and fell asleep.

/ Flashback started - Blossom's Story /

Blossom's POV

of course, it wasn't a dream. everything that happened was real. this is a little story about what happened to me

It all started not so long ago. when i lost control of my mind.

one day me and Buttercup were going to make a cake but I really didn't like her because she took away the person that i cared about most...Brick. I hated her while she was dating Brick... Butch and Bubbles were dating too. While me and Boomer were left alone.

As I was saying, i stayed making cake with Buttercup but something in my head kept telling me to kill and i couldn't control myself. so i listen to the voice in my head, i hold the knife and place it ontop of my arm. I deeply cut my wrist and blood started dripping. I put the knife down. And then, i tasted my own blood. I looked towards Buttercup. She notice that i was looking at her. She looked at my arm and saw blood dripping.

She was shocked, seeing me licking my own blood from my finger as if i enjoy it. I smile evilly at her and pounce ontop of her. I strangle her. I quickly took the knife on the table and slash her cheek. I started laughing like a maniac. but i was so angry. I stab her in the stomach. I could see her spitting out blood from her mouth and also holding her stomach to prevent loss of blood but soon enough she fainted.

I got up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her there. I went out of the house and started killing innocent people on the streets until Brick had to come and save me. i was hurt, really hurt. I went to him. I hugged him, tears rolling down my cheeks but soon enough he killed me. I looked down at my stomach and saw he stab me with a knife. I put my hands on his face. I knew this is my last chance i'm going to see him before i die.

I fell down on my knees and lay down on the ground. Blood spread everywhere. I was losing blood quicker then i thought. Brick put me on his lap and i could see tears rolling down from his cheeks. I took my last breath and died in Brick's arms. I made everyone around me suffer, Boomer, Bubbles and Butch.

I was dead, wandering around the abyys. I asked myself where am i. A hand touch my face and said 'don't worry darling, you're in good hands.' Then i woke up in the middle of no where, wandering the city. I lost all the memories and that's a good thing because i don't ever want to remember. I live with Jason and a girl name Anastasia that Jason also saved. Jason healed all my wounds."

/ Flashback ended /

"And this is where the story begins..."


	3. Chapter 2: Its you!

**Warning: Language Advisory**

Brick's POV

"Hey Brick!!" Butch yelled.

"What is it Butch *sigh*" I said.

"Where is Boomer is he suppose to be back by now?" Butch asked.

"Yeah...I always wonder why he always leave all the time." I said.

"Hay guys!! How's it going?" Boomer came in the door and shouted.

"Hey Boomer...Well we've been wanting to ask you why do you always leave all the time?" I asked Boomer.

"Oh...Ummm.." Boomer stammered.

"Where do you go sometimes, your gone for a week or two." Butch said.

"It's a secret." Boomer said.

I give out a huge sighed and turned on the tv. I keep changing the channel because there's nothing good. Suddenly, something caught my attention while i was changing the channel. I change back and i was shocked.

"Hey Butch!! Come!! It's that girl i told you about!!!" I yelled.

Butch and Boomer quickly came and looked at tv. They saw 3 girls who was dancing. I guess it was a channel for dancing tips or whatever i don't know. Then i saw Butch pointing his fingers towards the girl in pink and he said,

"She looks exactly like Blossom."

"Well...Maybe it is Blossom..." Boomer said nervously.

"HA! It can't be Blossom. She died 4 years ago." Butch exclaimed.

When i heard what Butch said, my face turn sad. I looked down on the ground.

"Um.. Hey Brick..."Butch said.

I got up from the couch. Didn't even bother to replied Butch. I went to the door and said that i'm going out for a walk. I slammed the door right in front of their faces.

Normal POV

"Look what you did Butch!!!" Boomer said.

"Well you're the one who said maybe it was her!!!" Butch yelled.

"Stop yelling. There's no point to it. Let's just leave Brick alone. He needs time for himself." Boomer said.

Outside with Brick...

*punches the wall*

"*sigh* I feel a bit better now" Brick said.

"Woah so much anger for a little boy." Jason said.

"Who you're calling little boy!" Brick yelled.

"Hey calm down. I'm not here to pick up a fight." Jason said.

"Then get the f*k out of here!" Brick yelled.

"I came here to take Boomer back." Jason said.

"Pick up Boomer? For what?" Brick said.

"*opens the door and walks out* Hey Brick!" Boomer said.

"Boomer let's go!" Jason said.

"He's not going anywhere!! *trys to punch Jason*" Brick yelled.

"You're asking for it!" Jason said.

The fight begins. Brick tried to punch and kick Jason but Jason use his powers so he could defend himself. Brick got so angry, he went to Jason and punch him in the stomach. Jason use his power and it hit Brick hard. Brick fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch" Butch said.

"That's gotta hurt.." Boomer said.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Brick yelled.

"What? You're not done already aren't you? Hehe." Jason said and laughed.

He was floating. I mean literally his legs weren't touching the ground. He must have extrodinary powers.

"You wish!" Brick said and punching Jason.

"What The-" Jason haven't finish his sentence, Brick started punching him again.

"Ha! Not so powerful after all" Brick said.

"Woah! Let's get serious" Jason said.

He use his magic to make a sword.

"Now it's over!" Jason yelled holding his sword.

"Damn!" Brick said.

"Huh?!" Jason said.

A girl suddenly block Jason from hitting Brick. She was wearing pink jacket, black shirt and shorts. White leggings and pink boots. A red ribbon tied around her long orangish ponytail. The ends of her hair were red.

"The fight is over. He lost. There is no reason to kill him." The girl said sternly to Jason.

"Blossom! I told you not to leave- urgh nevermind." Jason said.

"Are you done here? I had enough watching you two fight for no good reasons." Blossom said sternly and walk away.

"Blossom!" Brick said and grab her arm.

Blossom take his hand off her arm and turns around. Her eyes were glowing red. Her bangs were much longer and her sideburns were long till her shoulder. She look like a completely different person.

"Umm...do i know you?" Blossom asked Brick.

"Blossom..." Brick said softly.

"Alright Blossom. Let's go." Jason said.

"And Boomer?" Blossom said.

"He will catch up with us later. You seem really tired, i'll carry you."

Jason pick Blossom up and carry her home.

"Blossom!!! Wait up!!" Brick yelled.

Before Brick could chase after them, Boomer tackled him down the ground.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" Brick yelled.

"I'm sorry..." Boomer get up and flew away.

"Damn... She's alive but how? I thought i kill her?" Brick said.

"Brick..." Butch said softly and giving him a sad look.

"I'm not going to let her go anymore." Brick said.

Meanwhile at Jason...

"Hey Jason..." Blossom said.

"Yes my little angel?" Jason said.

"Who is that guy that grabbed my hand? I feel so warm and fuzzy." Blossom said.

"Don't worry about him. You don't need to know."


	4. Chapter 3: A Secret Part 1

Boomer's POV

"I'm back!!" I shouted closing the door.

"Hey Boomie!!" I heard someone shouted my name and footsteps coming from the staircase.

I saw my beautiful princess, Blossom. She wore a red tanktop, black jacket, a belt which has a heart shape in the middle, a black skirt and red converse shoes. She ran down to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello my princess." I said and gave her a hug too.

"You're back quicker than i thought." Jason said walking down the staircase.

"I know..." I said.

"Hey Boomie do you know the guy who grabbed my arm?" Blossom asked.

"Well umm..." I stammered.

"Why does anyone want to tell me!" Blossom yelled.

Her eyes glowed electricity pink and the house began to shake. Me and Jason try to hold on to something for support.

"Because we don't want you to know." a voice said.

Blossom turn around and her eyes turn normal. Soon enough the house stopped shaking. Blossom's face from anger turn to happiness. It was Anastasia.

"Anastasia! You're back!!" Blossom said.

"Yes I am. Now my dear Blossom why don't you make some hot chocolate to make yourself occupied." Anastasia said.

"Okay sure." Blossom said and head towards the kitchen.

Anastasia is a girl that Jason's saved first by using his special powers. She almost look like Blossom but Anastasia has a long, jet black hair that ends till her waist. Red eyes. She wore black leather jacket, red crop t-shirt, black skinny, tight jeans and black boots.

"Now what's this someone grabbing her hand?" Anastasia asked.

"It was Brick. He found out she's alive..." I answered.

"Well it looks like she's not going out for a while..." Jason said. 1

"Yeah you're right Jason. Let's keep her here before Buttercup and Bubbles find out." I suggested. 1

Blossom suddenly came to the living room.

"Well sorry to interrupt you conversation but we ran out of milk and chocolate.." Blossom said.

"Then go and buy some..." Jason suggested.

"Okay!" Blossom said happily and quickly ran to her room to get her purse.

"Be careful my princess..." I said uneasily.

"Don't worry about me Boomie. I'll be fine. See you guys later." Blossom said as she went down the staircase.

She change pretty quickly. She change into black sleeveless shirt, half torso red skirt, white leggings and black boots. She quickly kissed me at the cheek, grab her jacket that she hang in the closet near the door and went out.

"You sure she'll be okay?" Anastasia asked.

"She's Blossom. Of course she will be okay." Jason answered.

Brick's POV

*opens the door*

"Where are you going out late at night?" Butch asked.

"Going out for a walk. I'll be right back. *slams the door*" I replied.

"Alright. Geez. There's no need to slam the door..." Butch said.

I close the door and saw water dripping down the rooftop. Sooner or later, it rain heavily. I didn't bother to bring an umbrella. I put on my red hoodie and took a stroll down the park. It was pretty late but i don't bother. What i saw today is unexpected and too much to take in. Blossom... How could she still be alive? Who saved her? Why can't she remember me? All this questions keep popping out of my mind every time i think about her.

 **Stop it. It's pointless Brick. Because of her...those memories are worthless. If she couldn't remember, It's useless...it's worthless.**..

"Help!!! No!!! Don't please!!!" I was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"No!!!! Let me go!!!" I heard that voice again coming from the alley.

 **That voice sounds familiar**

I went to the alley and there i saw 3 men trying to harass the poor young lady.

"HEY!!" I yelled.

The blonde turn around and look at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" the blonde asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not nice to attack a lady at her weakness if you want something from her..." I hissed.

"Get lost little boy. We have no time to play games with you." said the guy who has jet black hair and was holding the poor girl.

"Who are you calling little boy, hmm?" i asked them.

"That's it!" the blonde snap and quickly ran towards me.

I smile and when he wanted to swing his arm, i put my palm on his face and drop him down making him falling backwards. And that simple move makes the blonde went out cool. I stood up on my two feet and give a death glare at the other 2 men. They look shocked at what i did to his friend. I ain't gonna play softy with them. Soon enough the black hair guy came walking towards me, cracking his knuckle as if his ready to fight with me. I don't give a fuck if i get by the police for murder case or fighting outside public , at least i save a damsel in distress. The guy gave a swing but i manage to dodge his move. I use my leg and kick him at his stomach. He fell to the ground trying to catch his own breath. I leave him be. I walk to the other guy who has brown hair and tan skin. I pull him by his collar and push him towards the wall. I look at his eyes and i could see fear and also see my own reflection. What have i become? Am i a monster? I realize i show a little sympathy and let them go for now.

"Get out of here now!" I shouted right at the guys face and let go of his collar.

The guy quickly ran out from the alley same goes for his lunatic friends. As soon as they disappeared, i turn around and look at the poor girl who almost got harassed by them. The girl wore a black jacket that touches her knee, black sleeveless shirt, half torso red skirt, white leggings and black boots. I couldn't see her face clearly though because she was wearing a hoodie. i came closer towards the girl.

"You're lucky I was hear lady--" I said but was unable to finish my sentence because she slap me.

"Oi, lady, what's the..." I look back at her and was startled. This ain't any ordinary lady, it was Blossom with her grey eyes. She just look at me and i was shocked to even talk.

"O-oh i'm so... so sorry. I didn't-- thought-- *sigh* thank you for saving me. I'm not usually out this late, but my..." Blossom said.

"...Blossom" it was the only word that came out from my mouth.

"And I- they just appeared out of nowhere and i...i was just so scared." Blossom said as her eyes turn darker and darker.

Her eyes filled with tears. I could feel that she is scared, very scared. I came closer to her and soon enough, i bring her close to my chest and run my hands through her soft, silky hair.

"Blossom..." I keep saying her name.

I miss her so much. I was her murderer and now she is here, wrap around my arms. I feel regrets, misery and cruel lurking in just because of what i did to her. She was out of control so i have no choice to kill her. I regret going out with Buttercup even though i know she likes me at that point of time. I'm not going to let her go, not anymore.

"You... How do you know my name?" I heard Blossom asked me that question. My heart shattered into pieces.

"Who are you?" she asked another question. I let her go from my arms and hold her arms.

"...What?" I startled.

"Let me go...please" Blossom pleaded.

"You..." i said sadly.

I stared at her eyes it was now back to red. The colour that i saw in her eyes today.

"Sorry, no, I don't" Blossom said even though i never ask her any questions.

"Don't you recognize me?" I asked her.

"No i don't. I'm sorry. Thank you again for saving me. I need to go." Blossom said while getting up to her feet.

"My friend didn't know i was coming home this late. I-I need to get back quickly." Blossom said tucking her hair in so she could wear her hoodie.

"I'll take you home" I said.

"Oh okay." Blossom replied.

I put on my hoodie and help carry her things. We walk out from the alley and I walk beside her. The walk was perfectly silent until she broke it by asking me my name...

"I'm sorry but i didn't get you name..." Blossom asked.

"Brick" I replied.

"Heh. What a strange name but it grows on you." she said.

"You really don't remember me?" I asked her again. I look at her and saw she was staring at me with her blood red eyes.

"I was...in an accident. I'm sorry. Did i know you?" Blossom asked.

"We were..." I startled.

The memories start flowing through my mind fast. Like it's on instant replay. I had to lie to her. I had too. I was her killer.

"Childhood friends..."

I hate lying to her. I do but what choice do i have. We were not even that close with each other. The closest relationship i had with her was only just close friends because i was always too obsessed with Buttercup and i never make a lot of time with Blossom. Same goes for Bubbles. She always hangout with Butch until she forget about her 'sister', Blossom and her guy best friend, Boomer. Before we even get along, we use to fight a lot even if it's the smallest thing but when she show her good side of herself, i immediately gave her chance. Also, i even gave a chance to Buttercup. That's how i got along with the powerpuff girls.

"Oh, really? From where?" Blossom asked.

"Townsville.." I replied sadly.

"..I've never heard of it before. I...after the accident, my friend took care of me, and he... doesn't know where I'm from." Blossom said.

"That what kind of friend was he?" I said.

"Don't say that!" she yelled. I look at her eyes. It turn from red to electricity pink.

"I've been living with him for years. I trust him my life." she said giving me the death glare.

I gulped when i stared into her eyes. It was really fill with anger and hatred. I really could feel it. Then I just realize that her eyes changes colours when her mood changes. So that's why her eyes kept changing colours. I felt weird at first but i think i get used to it from time to time.

"...Right" I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh, we're here..." Blossom said and her eyes turn normal which is red.

There i am standing beside Blossom in front of a mansion. It was really dull and spooky. I look at it and turn my head to look at Blossom. Blossom sigh and went in front of me and thank me.

"I'm sincerely grateful to you. Thank you Brick..." she said with a wide smile and i could see her face turn red.

I blushed to but i said, " I-I ain't leaving!!"

"O-Oh, you're right. How rude of me. You should come in and..." Blossom said but got interrupted by a voice.

"Blossom?!" a voice said.

[ To Be Continued in Part 2 ]


End file.
